Sykes
Mr. Bill Sykes is the main villain in the 1988 Disney film Oliver and Company. Description Sykes is a large, intimidating man who appears to be in his late 40s or early 50s. He is very rich and powerful and has a hoarse, menacing voice. He is always seen smoking. It is possible that he is a mob boss. His henchmen are his pet dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, who attack anyone and anything that Sykes commands them to. History Sykes apparently lent a considerable sum of money to a poor man named Fagin (voiced by Dom DeLuise) prior to the events of the film. Near the beginning of the film, Sykes tells Fagin that he has three days to get the money, or he would have him killed. After three days, Fagin does not have the money, but finds a kitten named Oliver who belongs to a rich family. He tells Sykes of his plan to get the money by sending a ransom note to the family for the money needed and asked Sykes for just one more night, which he is granted. Fagin soon discovers, however, that Oliver actually Jenny, a little innocent and young girl who is devastated that her kitten has been kidnapped, he becomes heartbroken and repents what he did and returns the kitten to her without requesting the ransom money. Furious, Sykes kidnaps Jenny and takes off with her in his limousine. He brings her to his office and ties her to a chair, planning to kill her. Fagin and his band of dogs, along with Oliver, break in and rescue Jenny. Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto give them chase, but are ultimately hit and killed by a train. Unfortunately, Sykes was gone and no longer to be seen. Trivia *Sykes' suit is black (movie version), half blue (Disney's Storybook Collection 1998) and turquise (MouseWorks Classic Storybook 1994). *Sykes have the same similarites with Stromboli from Pinnochio and Alameda Slim from Home on the Range. They are mad and they like money. *Sykes also shares similarites with Giovanni from Pokemon. ''They are known as crime bosses. *Sykes's death is similar to Syndrome's death from ''The Incredibles. They both got hit by different types of transportation. *Sykes is evil and bossy like Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They yell at somebody if they don't get what they want. Sykes yells at Fagin for not getting his money paid back, While Frollo yells at Quasimodo for not killing the gypsies. *Sykes shares the same similarites with Madame Medusa from The Rescuers. They live in New York and want to get rich. They both kidnap little girls. Medusa kidnaps Penny, While Sykes kidnaps Jenny. They also have their pets. Medusa has her alligators Nero and Brutus, While Sykes has his dobermans Roscoe and DeSoto. Also, he shares with Sid Phillips from Toy Story. He kidnaps Hannah Phillips and her doll Janice, while he replaced the pterodactyl's head and taped it on the neck of her doll. *Sykes also share more similarites to non-Disney villains like Professor Screweyes from We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, Ruber from Quest for Camelot, Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado, Cecil from Night at the Museum, Lord Barkis Bittern from Corpse Bride, the Black Samurai from Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword, ''Rasputin from Anastasia, and Carface from ''All Dogs Go To Heaven. See Also *Judge Claude Frollo *Percival C. McLeach *Henry J. Waternoose III *Syndrome *Judge Doom *Sid Phillips *Alameda Slim *Stromboli *Horned King *Coachman *Governor Ratcliffe *Clayton Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Rich Category:1980's introductions Category:Men Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Completely mad Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnappers Category:Most Evil Category:killer Category:Deaths Category:Crimes Category:Evil geniuses Category:Strongest Villains Category:Traitors Category:Males Category:Masterminds Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Gunmen Category:Smoking Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Crime Bosses Category:Opposing Forces Category:World Rulers Category:Hateable Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Sexism Category:Murderers Category:Smart Idiots Category:Boogeymen Category:Conjecture Category:Comical Villains Category:Thieves Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Chubby Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Oliver & Company Villains Category:Villains who get defeated by a different object Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Town Bullies Category:Delicious Villains Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Framers Category:Foolish Characters Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Villains Who Had Greater Revenge Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Goners Category:True Villains Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Framers Category:Foster Father Category:Foster Parent Category:animal Cruelty